The Fallen
by Kibaikasu
Summary: UPDATED! HP/Unreal Tournament x-over. Betrayed by the wizarding world, Harry Potter was forced to fight for his freedom in the Tournament. Now, he plots revenge on those who set him up, and his ultimate enemy, Voldemort... please review!
1. The Info Corner

The Fallen 

By: Chikujin

Prelude: The Info Corner

        Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All that is recognizable belongs to those who created them! Everything else is MINE!

Okay people! Before we get started with this story, here's some stuff that I wanna say. This story first started off as the experimental try-out you know as 'Archangels.' It was some pretty tight stuff that I came up with for that story, and boy did it give me some wild ideas. 'The Fallen' is a more serious and detailed story, with more mature content, and hopefully, a better storyline. This is also my latest attempt at a Harry Potter/Unreal Tournament crossover yet, and by far (hopefully), the most successful.

            There is some stuff that I want to cover before we begin. First off, there are some original characters in this fic, and it's also sort of a self-insert as well. This page will be detailed with descriptions of all original characters and Unreal team members will be updated as new characters are added. Here's what we've got so far:

Name: Harry 'The Enforcer' Potter

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Decent: English 

Hair: Black, reaching just beyond his shoulders. Keeps it tied in a loose ponytail.

Eyes: Emerald Green

Body Figure: Muscular, with hard muscles leaning more towards an athletic look.

Team: The Fallen

Rank: Fallen Leader

Specialty: Stealth, specialist in all Unreal weapons.

Weapon of Choice: Enforcer/Double Enforcers/Minigun.

Status: Incarcerated, Unreal Tournament participant, 100% health.

Description: The standard Fallen uniform for the Unreal Tournament, with the teams symbol, an upside            down pentagram (a pentagram is a star in the middle of a circle). Outside of Tournament, he wears black leather pant, black muscle shirt, boots, and a black leather trench coat.

Background: Explained in HP books and in later chapters…

A/N: -none-

Name: Reiki 'Chikujin' Basara

Age: 21

Sex: Male

Decent: Half Japanese, half English

Hair: Black with red highlights, reaching to mid-back, tied in a tight ponytail.

Eyes: Steel Grey

Body Figure: Like Harry's, but slightly bigger.

Team: The Fallen

Rank: Second in command

Specialty: Stealth, assassination, melee combat

Weapon of Choice: Sniper Riffle/Plasma Gun

Status: Incarcerated, Unreal Tournament participant, 100% health

Description: Same as Harry, except the clothes out of the tournament are all crimson red.

Background: Abandoned by his wizard parents at a young age of 12, Reiki has pretty much had to raise himself in the streets of Washington D.C., pick pocketing, stealing, etc. Home schooled until his abandonment, he has had no choice but to learn from old books. Caught at the age of 16 in the middle of a major wizards bank robbery, he's being held at the Rockmoore Wizarding Prison in the Rocky Mountains, forced to participate in the Tournament or receive a life sentence in the Artisans Wizarding Prison, the equivalent to the English Azkaban.

A/N: This is my self-insert character. He'll play a big role in the story, but not the main role. That's for my main man Harry.

Name: Stacy 'The Bombshell' Lawler

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Decent: American

Hair: Ruby red, straight, just above the shoulders. Keeps it tied in a tight pigtail.

Eyes: Dark yellow

Body Figure: Lean, slightly muscular, with all the right curves and decent breast and bust size.

Team: The Fallen

Rank: Ops Specialist

Specialty: Stealth, strategy.

Weapon of Choice: Ripper, Flak Cannon

Status: Incarcerated, Unreal Tournament participant, 100% health

Description: Same as Reiki, only female version

Background: Raised in an abusive wizarding pureblood home, she was forced to kill her father with his own wand using the _Avada Kedavra_ curse to prevent him from raping herself and her sister. Sentenced to life in Artisans Wizarding Prison for life, she begged and pleaded and finally struck a deal with the American Minister of Magic to allow her to redeem herself by participating in the Tournament. Now she seeks to silence her ghosts and to put her past behind her.

Name: Max 'Maximus' Connors

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Decent: American

Hair: Black with brown highlights

Eyes: Bright Orange

Body Figure: Average

Team: The Fallen

Rank: Demolition specialist

Specialty: Stealth, destruction

Weapon of Choice: Ripper, Flak Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Redeemer

Status: Dead

Description: Funeral clothes, six feet under ground

Background: -not available-

            Now that we've got the characters taken care of, lets take a look at the Unreal weapons and see what they do:

The Impact Hammer was a basic standard in the set of weapons and was used for close combat. When the trigger was pulled, it would 'punch' what it came in contact with. If the trigger was held down, the impact would become stronger and stronger until it would reach a point where contact would cause the target to be ripped apart. No ammo is needed.

            The Enforcer was a standard pistol, yet the force used when firing a bullet was much greater and faster, making it more lethal than the common pistol. The standard package comes with one, however, when used in pairs, the results can be disastrous. Uses Bullets as ammo.

            The Ripper is a very deadly gun. It shoots out small disks with sharp saw blades that would rip through an opponent and bounce of walls for a certain amount of time before finally loosing momentum. Using the alternate firing option allows the disk to explode on impact when fired. Although considered a light weapon, use of this gun should be handled with extreme caution. Takes Ripper Blades ammo.

            The GES Bio Riffle was a small package with a deadly blow. It fired a green acid which ate at the target for a few seconds before the goop exploded. Very dangerous if misused. Missing the target is not recommended. Fuelled by GES Bio Sludge ammo.

The Shock Riffle is one of the preferred weapons of rookie officers who use these toys. This sucker shoots out beams of electricity, shocking the target for several seconds. Repeated shots from this gun would literally fry a mans insides. The alternate fire shot allows you to shoot out balls of electricity in spurts, and although these are weaker than the beams, they are fired at a much faster speed. Fuelled by Shock Cores.

The Plasma Gun is similar to the Shock Riffles in several ways. Although studies claim it to be weaker, it is preferred over the Shock Riffles by many veterans. It shoots out spurts of plasma at a astounding rate, making it a very lethal weapon when used in close combat. The alternate fire option allows you to fire an ongoing stream of plasma that can literally dig a hole through a mans chest. Fuelled by Plasma Cells.

The Minigun isn't new, originally invented by muggles, but this version is considered to be even deadlier. Charmed to hold more ammo than a normal minigun and feeds it directly into the weapon, unlike the bullet belts that the muggles use, this Minigun also fires in faster spurts, making it almost impossible to beat. Uses Bullets ammo.

The Sniper Riffle is, again, a muggle invention improved by wizards. This one has enhanced Sniper Bullets, which are longer and sleeker, and fire with even more speed than the muggle versions. The scope has also been enhanced to zoom in up to 500 times view. The only draw back to this weapon is that it takes a few seconds to reload itself after a shot.

The Flak Cannon is one of the deadliest weapons ever created by the Russians. It sends off red hot shards of glass and metal that will rip a mans body apart. The alternate fire option will send off an entire red hot ball of the stuff a certain distance and explode on impact. Use with extreme caution. Fuelled by Flak Shells.

The Rocket Launcher is a second to none weapon of destruction. Not recommended for use in close combat because of its firepower, this weapon, first invented by muggles, was modified to shoot a small rocket with enough firepower to level a small house. If the trigger was held down, it would stall fire and keep on accumulating rockets to fire until it reaches a number of ten rockets, then shoots them off all at once, causing even more mayhem and chaos. The alternate fire option allows you to shoot the rocket(s) as though they were grenades. Fuelled by Rocket Packs.

Probably the most experimental, unstable, powerful, and deadliest weapon up to date is the Redeemer. This hunk of beauty will set off a blast, incinerating anything within a mile radius, including the shooter if he/she is close enough to the blast. Handle with care: this weapon has only one shot and if not used with caution, it may be your last.

And finally, the pairings:

HP/SL -HP/HG

RB/GW

            There may be more pairings, so this section will also be updated with the new pairings as well.

            Well, that's about it. Also, please remember to review. The more you review, the happier I am, and the more I update. So now on with the story, and until next time, I'll be watching you…

            Update – 06/30/03: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Anyway, now that that's outta the way, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. The reasons were as follows: graduation of high school, drivers test, study for college entrance exams. Those are the excuses. Next chapter will be a serious one, as the main storyline will start to develop. Hopefully I'll also start to get more reviews. If I don't reach an minimum of 50 by the sixth of seventh chapter, I'll discontinue it or rewrite the whole thing as a different story. Hopefully that wont happen though. So keep the reviews coming, and until next time, I'll be watching you…


	2. The Betrayal and The Tournament

The Betrayal, and The Tournament 

          He sat in the back of his 8 x 10 cell fully dressed in his teams uniform. It was a half hour until go-time, and all he could do was remember…

          They say that he was a traitor to the wizarding world… that he was a murderer… a backstabber… but in reality, it was the wizarding world who were the traitors… for they betrayed him…

          He, Harry James Potter, now known as Harry 'The Enforcer' Potter, was charged with first degree murder and use of the Unforgivable _Avada Kedavra_ on his best friend, Ronald Weasley. He was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban, but he didn't get that. No, he got much worse indeed…

          He was sentenced to Alkatraz, the American equivalent of Azkaban and located in the far regions of the Rocky Mountains. It was rumored to be just as nasty and cold as Azkaban if not more so, only to a degree more: it houses prisoners who participate in the Tournament. The Unreal Tournament.

          He was sentenced to fight to the death in that tournament, until he either died, or wound up winning the tournament. In that case, he would be pardoned from all charges and set free, but would be banned from the Wizarding World.

          As he thought back, he could still remember the faces of all those he once loved… Sirius with his look of disgust… Hermione with nothing but anger and hatred… Snape without emotion… however, the one that his the nail on the head was the look of disappointment on the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

          They believed that he had actually gone and murdered his best friend. No… they were supposed to know better than that… but they still believed it, and for that, he could never forgive them… not until they proved themselves… 

          That day… he was supposed to graduate that day… his whole life was ahead of him, then they stole it…

          Here, in Alkatraz, he had found madness, and embraced it. He found hatred, and he fueled it. Here, he was the Enforcer, a lethal weapon capable of mass destruction given the proper tools. Anything he touched, from a Rocket Launcher to a Redeemer to an Impact Hammer, it didn't matter. He was an assassin, a warrior of the shadows… a fallen angel…

          He heard the clinging of the keys and the footsteps of the guards. It was time, for the final challenge of his tournament, a new addition to the normal Unreal rules: Team Deathmatch, which was the same as normal Deathmatch except with teams and with more frags… much more frags… 

          Harry smiled a sadistic and insane smile as he heard his lock unlock with an audible _click_. The door to his solitary cell opened and the guard stepped in, wand out, but not pointed at anything in particular.

          "It's time Potter. Lets go."

          Harry got up and started to follow the guard to the transport area. On the way, he spoke up.

          "Jerry."

          "Yeah?"

          "Thanks."

          "For what?"

          "For everything man. You're the only guard around here with some decency… I'm gonna miss you," he said. You could barely tell that Harry was an Englishman. His voice clearly had an American accent.

          "Hey, we all know you're an innocent man. I'm just glad you're finally getting out of this hell hole. You're sure are a lucky bastard. I have to stay here."

          "Sucks to be you," said Harry.

          "Fuck off man, you know you'd love to be me any day of the week."

          "No fuckin' way man!"

          This dispute kept on going until they reached the fireplace. Harry turned to Jerry and gave him a bear hug.

          "Look me up sometime. We'll have some of that whiskey you like."

          "Or some of your famous brandy?"

          Harry chuckled. "We'll see man. We'll see."

          "Yeah, well, you take care of yourself. I don't want to see you in here ever again. Unless it's a social call, of course."

          Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "Later."

          He then grabbed some floo powder from the side of the fireplace and stepped into the fire. He then spoke clearly "Unreal Tournament Locker Room – The Fallen!" and proceeded to disappear to his destination.

          The air in the locker room of Team Fallen was so thick that  you could cut through it with a butter knife. This was the first thing that he noticed when he arrived into the room. He found two of his three comrades, second-in-command and stealth specialist Reiki Basara, and his ops specialist Stacy Lawler. He looked around, and finally found the source of the air – the flowers around the third members locker.

          "I take it Max didn't survive his last Deathmatch," said Harry with a heavy heart.

          Max 'Maximus' Connor was the teams demolition specialist, and didn't hesitate to take you out even if it meant taking himself out.

          "The bastard blew himself up with his stupid ass Rocket Launcher. What he didn't know was that his genatron was malfunctioning," said Stacy. (The genatron is what lets Unreal participants regenerate after being fragged) 

          "Which means that we're a player short. This is a serious blow to our chances at winning this thing have gone down dramatically," finished Reiki.

          "Shit. This sure sets us back," muttered Harry. "Oh well, there'll be time to grieve for him later. Right now, we have to concentrate on our match today. Remember, all we need to do is win this one and we win our freedom! I'm sure it's what Max would want us to do."

          "Yeah, I'm sure. But our chances are slim. We can't find a replacement demolition specialist in less than a five minutes," said Stacy.

          "I know, but we have to make due. Remember our motto," said Harry. The team lined up, already knowing what he meant, already equipped with their Enforcers and Impact Hammers.

          Together, they jogged down, chanting their teams motto.

          _"We are the Fallen! We are the night!_

_          We are the shiver going down your spine!_

_          We dim the day and shadow the light!_

_          We are the Fallen, silent warriors of the night!"_

          They chanted their motto, prepping up for the upcoming battle, until they finally stood at the transport chamber. The went in as the doors closed on their own. They waited for a while before the room flashed green and an old boot stood out. They all grabbed onto it, and a few seconds later found themselves being dragged off to the arena. It was the moment of truth. It was time, for the Tournament.


	3. The Last Match

Ch. 2: The Last Match 

          As soon as they appeared, they instantly noticed and recognized their surroundings. 

          "Isn't this that World War 2 base reserved for the Assault matches!?" asked Stacy.

          "… yes… yes it is," replied Reiki.

          "Well, if this is the battleground, then the advantage goes to us," said Harry.

          "Why do you say that?" questioned Reiki.

          "Well, think about it," reasoned Harry. "This arena is huge, with plenty of high places to hide in and a wide range to maneuver in. Considering this, even though we're outnumbered with the resent loss of our demolitions expert, considering our specialty when it comes to stealth, I'd say we have enough of an advantage to slaughter the opposition."

          He paused in case any of the two had any questions. When he saw that they didn't, he continued.

          "Keep in mind that most of the fighting will be taking place either in the engine room, in the boiler room, or on the shore, so we should find a way to exploit that. Stacy, you're up."

          "Thank you Commander," said Stacy as the men gave her their attention. "Harry is right. I believe that most of the fighting will take place in either the Engine Room, the Boiler Room, or the Shore since they are the most wide open spaces in the arena. However, we can exploit the weaknesses in these areas in several ways. Reiki, for you, the most obvious would be to find a appropriate sniper position and take the enemies out one by one. Harry, your skills are very well rounded, and with the loss of our demolitions expert, I believe it best to leave you to handle the heavy duty weapons. I, with my expert skills as a tactician, can very well handle hand to hand combat with the melee weapons. Only refer to melee attacks either if the opposing team becomes daring and catches us off guard, or if they get too close.

          "With these precautions, I am confident that we can slaughter the opposition with very little casualties on our side," finished Stacy.

          "Excellent Lawler. Basara, look over the map of the arena. We need to familiarize ourselves with the areas that we'll be covering."

          They spent the next five minutes organizing and strategizing with Reiki over different coordinates and points that they believed were crucial points of assault and defense.

          As they finished their strategizing, they heard the automated voice of the judge.

          _"Attention all teams! Team Deathmatch will begin momentarily. Please make any necessary last minute checks and be ready to begin shortly!"_

          "We don't have much time left. We know what we must do, so lets go out there and dominate!" claimed Harry.

          They took out their Enforcers out, took their positions and waited. They didn't have to wait long as the automated voice of the judge came to life.

          _"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Team Deathmatch!"_ it yelled out.

          They knew that they were being broadcasting live as soon as they saw the holo-cams hovering about.

          'This isn't good… no one has ever seen our team on wizarding television… I wonder how they'll take it when they find out that I'm not at Azkaban…'

          _"Today, we have the infamous Crow team, lead by Christov 'The Demon; Vladimir, against the deadly assassins known as the Fallen, being lead by none other than Harry 'The Enforcer' Potter!"_

          Harry closed his eyes. He could practically feel the vibration of the people cheering, stomping their feet, and jumping up and down in excitement as they watched the live feed.

          'Unbelievable,' thought Harry. 'I'm a 'supposed murderer and traitor' and they still cheer for me?'

          _"The rules for Team Deathmatch are simple. All team members frag count will accumulate. The first team to reach a total of fifty frags will be declared the winners. Please note, that this is also team Fallen's Test of Passage. Should they win this match, they will be granted their rights once again, to retire from the Tournament and regain their freedom, allowing them to leave Alkatraz prison and live in the muggle society!"_

          Harry sighed. That was the catch: he or his teammates could not be caught in the wizarding world, or else he'd spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. No more Alkatraz, no more Tournament, just life rotting in a 6 by 8 cell with nothing but the rags he had to wear, the floor to sleep on, a bucket, and a few dementors for company. 

          He shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to concentrate at the task at hand.

          Then, he heard the signal.

          _"Ready… FIGHT!"_

          Harry pressed his thumb to the _Impervious_ charmed glass and instantly warped to his starting point; the Engine Room. The loud noise instantly disturbed him, for he could not perceive where his opponents were coming from. Knowing he needed to move, he did just that. He moved down and instantly found a Flak Cannon.

          'Nice…' thought Harry as he let the rage in his body consume him. He felt the transformation commence, going from a human with morals and values to an inhuman killing machine who could care less. He had let himself turn into his alter ego. He was now the Enforcer.

          He went into the downward spiraling hall and met a member of the opposite team, disposing of him quickly as heard an automated voice scream out "FIRST BLOOD!" He then heard the judge commentating.

          _"And Potter has drawn first blood in what is now looking to be a rocket buster of a match. And Basara has just blown 2 heads off with his Sniper Riffle, bringing the Fallen to the lead in the early going 3 to none!"_

          As the match continued, the Frags of Harry, Reiki, and Stacy started to build up. Reiki was the most accurate, and held the most headcounts of the match. Stacy was the most tactical, using her surroundings to her advantage, and Harry was the deadliest, using any and all weapons to extreme efficiency.

          _"And it seems that the Fallen is on a roll, the score now 48 to 12 in favor of the Fallen. Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we can all agree were this match is – WAIT A MINUTE! POTTER JUST BLEW 3 CROW MEMBERS TO BITS WITH HIS ROCKET LAUNCHER! IT'S ALL OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WITH AN ASTOUNDING FINAL SCORE OF 51 TO 12, TEAM FALLEN HAS WON THE MATCH!"_

          And so the Fallen stood in triumph, celebrating their victory, shooting off their guns and making sly comments to the holo-cams… well… lets just say that Harry's vocabulary has grown to be very exciting and colorful…

          Right as they went into the locker room, Harry quickly snatched a holo-cam out of the air and shouted into the camera, "WHO'S NEXT!?" and threw it against the nearby wall, feeling smug with himself. It was finally over.

"So Harry, now that you've been set free, what are you going to do?" asked Reiki.

          "I'm thinking of leaving for London. I've some… unfinished business that needs tending to," he said in nothing but seriousness. He then cracked a smile. "I just so happen to know of a flat about half a mile south of London, a normal muggle one mind you. It's a huge 8 bedroom 5 and a half bathroom flat with plenty of space and additions, so there's plenty of room for all of us. I read about it in the newspaper.

          "So that means that we won't be needing to separate… but what about schooling?" asked Stacy. "And money?"

          "The tournament officials will be paying for all of our expenses from now on. We'll each receive a debit card, which the track very carefully, that connects automatically to the Tournaments funding, which I might add, is short of limitless," stated Harry, chuckling as he saw the expressions on Reiki and Stacy. "It was all explained in the tournament manual… I expect that you read the manual?"

          "Dude, no one reads the guide…" said Reiki.

          "I sorta figured that," said Harry. "And don't worry about school, the officials made us records and should be sending us the information needed for our schooling."

          "Well, schooling for me anyway. They arrested you just as you were about to get your diploma, right?"

          Harry decided not to answer that question. He finished dressing and packing and turned towards his teammates. 

          "Well guys, this is it. We can finally leave this dump. Stacy can actually finish her schooling, and Reiki can start teaching his martial arts classes."

          "What about you Harry? What are you going to do?" asked Stacy.

          "Probably something slack, knowing him," shot Reiki.

          "Actually, I was thinking of opening a business."

          "…"

          "…"

          "… you don't think I can do it, do you?" asked Harry.

          "Would you prefer a white lie or the truth?" replied Stacy.

          "… let's just save it for later. Right now I just want to get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed.

          "Excellent idea," said Reiki.

          "That's why I'm the Commander!"

          Stacy and Reiki looked at each other, then said at once: "It went to his head," and started cracking up.

          Harry just started grumbling as he made his way out of the locker room and into the unsuspecting world.

To be continued…

A/N: So the second chapter is finally out! Man it took a while. I couldn't decide how I wanted to write out the match, so I just decided to keep it brief. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and also, sorry for the delay. 

          I guess that's it. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and until next time, I'll be watching you…                           


	4. A Day In The Life

Chapter 3: A Day In The Life 

          Three months later…

"Now THAT'S what I call a grand opening!" yelled out Reiki.

          "I think you mean after-party…" mumbled Harry.

          They were walking a scenic route back to their flat on the outskirts of London, coming back from the grand opening of Harry's weapon shop, conveniently called The Sharp Edge.

          "Harry, I'm sorry to say this, but I think you should change the catch phrase of your shop," said Stacy as the flat was now in site.

          "Hey! I happen to LIKE my catch phrase thank you very much."

          "I agree with her Harry, 'If it has an edge, we sell it' sounds a bit too corny for my taste," stated Reiki.

          "You just say that because she gave you he-"

          "I WAS DRUNK! DON'T BLAME ME FOR HIS MENTALITY!" yelled Stacy, shuddering at the fragments of the memories that she retained from that little episode.

          "Well, if it makes you feel better, at least now you know that you're good at it…"

          "…"

          "…"

          ***WHAM!***

          ***WHAM!***

          "Ouch…"

          "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" yelled Stacy.

          "Enforcer indeed…" mumbled Reiki, a slight blush present on his cheeks.

          "Sorry, but you didn't have to hit me that bloody hard," complained Harry. "It was only a joke."

          "Sorry."

          "Sorry."

          "You should be," he said as they finally made it to their unplotable home.

As they entered the living room of the hut, which resembled the Gryffindor common room in emerald green and night black colors, complete with matching furniture (2 big couches and 4 love seats), Reiki brought up the news.

          "So are you going to show us?" he asked Harry.

          "Show what?" he asked back.

          "The new tattoo of yours," replied Reiki.

          "You got a new tattoo?" asked Stacy in surprise.

          Harry looked at them for a moment, considering whether to show them or not, then took of his trench coat and shirt.

          On his left arm was the tattoo that they all had, an upside down pentagram in blood red ink, the symbol of the Fallen. However, they found not just one, but two new tattoos on his body. The first on pretty much covered the center of his back: a cross with runes all around the edge of it, the name 'POTTER' running across the center of it, the two t's in the name looking like upside down crosses themselves. On his right arm, almost on the shoulder, was a large paw-print. 

          "Wow…" mumbled Stacy, looking at them in aw.

          "Why the paw-print though?" asked Reiki. "I see nothing cool in that."

          Harry's eye twitched and he resisted the sudden urge to riddle him full of holes with his Enforcers, which he kept upstairs. "Personal reasons… VERY personal reasons…"

          He put on his shirt and trench coat again. "I need some time on my own. I think I'll take a walk," he said, and left before they had the chance to complain. he said, and left before they had the chance to complain.

          As the months passed by, Chikujin and Bombshell started to notice that Enforcer tended to go out almost every night. Every time he gave the same answer: "Meeting some old contacts of mine."

          They didn't know what he meant by that, but by the way he said it, it didn't sound good. Either he didn't like them, or he was putting up some kind of show to throw them off. So six months passed and before they knew it, is was the end of July. 

          It was 1 in the morning, and for some reason, Stacy couldn't go to sleep. She tossed and turned in her king size water bed and finally gave up, opting instead to have a drink.

          She got up and put on a night gown, tied her hair back in a loose ponytail` and made her way down to their indoor mini-bar. When she was nearing it, however, she started to hear something. As she got closer, she recognized it as soft rock music playing on low volume.

          'That's strange…' she thought. 'Which of the idiots is up at this late… probably Enforcer again…'

          She turned out to be right. There was Harry, taking shots of… some sort of whiskey. It was smoking and by the looks of it, she took a wild guess.

          "I thought 'no magical items' also meant fire whiskey," she said, sitting down.

          "Yeah, well, I need this… now more than ever…"

          She took a good look at him, and saw that something was troubling him. Something important by the look on his face.

          "Hey," she said, reaching out and giving him a comfortable squeeze on his shoulder. "What's up with you? You're never like this."

          Harry sighed, as if he had a flesh wound somewhere sensitive that wasn't healing right. "My birthday's tomorrow."

          "Ah," she said, understanding his problem. "I see where this is going. It'll be your first birthday on the outside."

          "Yeah." He gulped down another shot of the fire whiskey and refilled his shot glass. "I can still remember getting not even a birthday card from my… my 'family' those first few years of my life… then I had to relive it in Alkatraz, not getting so much as a clothes hanger from my so called 'friends'…  I guess… I guess I'm worried."

          "Worried about what?" Stacy asked in a quiet voice.

          "I guess… I guess I'm worried about what will happen…"

          Stacy smile at him. She understood where he was coming from, what with her past and everything (See the info corner…). 

          "Harry, whatever happens tomorrow, or I should say, today, well, just remember that Chikujin and I are here for you. You don't have to spend your birthday alone you know."

          Harry grinned in appreciation. "Thanks Bombshell. That's good to hear. At least it reminds me that there are still some people in this world that care enough to remind me of that."

          They sat there in a comfortable silence, drinking Odgens Best and keeping each other company. 

The morning light hit him through the window and he instantly regretted drinking so much. He got off the counter to pick up his pants… wait…

'Hold it… my pants are on the pool table… my shirt is on the counter… Bombshell's wearing my coat…  my shoes – BOMBSHELL!?'

He panicked as he saw that Stacy was asleep on the floor, also missing several articles of clothing. 

'What the hell…' Then it hit him. The drinking game that they had that night, the dares, the… the naughtiness…

'Oh shit,' thought Harry. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.'

"… I need a drink… owww…"  for it was then that the pain of the hangover started to kick in. He quickly and quietly made his way to the medicine cabinet over at the back of the room just as Stacy started to stir.

"…Owww… damn headache…" she mumbled, sitting up and looking around, taking in the scene and letting the events from the prior night sink in.

She started to dress and took a glance to the back of the room where Harry was swallowing three Advil's. He glanced in her direction, noticed that she looked like hell, and tossed her the bottle.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, taking and swallowing two of them herself before sealing the bottle and tossing it back to be put away.

When they were fully clothed, they made their way to the dining hall, where Reiki was drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet.

"No new news on old Voldie," he said as he looked up. "Damn, you two look like shit. Rough night?"

"Yeah," said Stacy.

"You could say that," finished Harry.

Reiki cocked an eyebrow at them and grinned. "So does this mean you two are an item again, or are you just friends with benefits?"

The pair looked at each other for a moment, before jumping the dining table and beat the hell out of him and poured his coffee down his pants.

By the end of the day, Harry had decided that never in all his years has he ever had a better birthday than today. Stacy had been right, and he had not received a single owl from those of his past. He spent some time at the Sharp Edge, organizing the newly purchased weapons, polishing them, and putting them up, then he and the team went on a night on the town. They went to a newly opened club, called the Silver Coin, which was surprisingly enough only a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, and clubbed until nearly three in the morning. What he didn't know, was that there was a certain person looking at him the whole night. Someone with a wooden leg, and a bowler hat covering a magical eye…

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: From now on, all end of chapter authors notes will be posted in the info corner. Make sure to check them, as they might (and probably will…) hold some important information and/or announcements. I will also begin, starting either on chapter 5 or 6, start adding more characters to the OC list, so look for those in case you get confused on who is who and who does what. Well, that's that for now. Review, check the info corner for more notes, and until next time, I'll be watching you...


	5. Walking On The Edge

Chapter 4: Walking On The Edge 

          It was three days since Enforcer's birthday, and life had more or less resumed it's normality. It was on this day that he decided to talk to them about what has been going on. It was dinner time when he addressed them.

          "Guys," he started. "Listen, I have to go meet some old associates of mine tonight…"

          "As always," muttered Reiki.

          "… but this time I want you two to come with me," finished Harry.

          They stared at him disbelieving, so Harry took the opportunity to continue.

          "We're having a meeting in about three hours from now at the Sharp Edge. If you two decide to go and help us, you would be a most valuable asset to us."

          "What are you talking about 'us' Enforcer?" asked Stacy. "The only 'us' that I know of are the Fallen, the three of us."

          "You'll get the full details at the meeting Bombshell. For now, all you need to know is that I've been calling in some contacts and organizing some stuff. I'll fill you all in later."

          They ate in a relative silence, and once they were done, Harry picked up the plates and proceeded to wash and dry them. When he turned around to leave however, he bumped into Stacy… who kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed, and full out snogged him without giving him an opportunity to recover from the lack of air. Finally, her own need for air started to arise and she had to let him go. They stood there for what seemed like hours before Harry finally spoke.

          "Thanks… but I'm still not talking."

          She pouted, and gave him the teary eyed puppy dog face. He snorted.

          "That won't work either."

          "Harryyyyyyyyy," she whined. He shook his head as he poured himself a glass of water.

          "Please Harry… Enforcer?" he shook his head as he took a long swing from the glass. She then smiled a small smiled.

          "Please… Hare-Bear?"

          He choked on the water and started a coughing fit before regaining control of his breathing.

          "Oh, so now it's back to _that_ is it?" he asked with a sly smile.

          "Well," she said walking back up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "the way I see it, I think that since I've been giving you so many… benefits as of late, that it's only proper if we give it another go."

          Harry grinned a goofy-like grin (what man wouldn't if they were in this position…). "Well then," he said. "If that's the case, then all I have t0 say is that I couldn't agree more." 

          They smiled at each other before proceeding to snog the other senseless.

          "Are you sure that they will be here Enforcer? I still have to finish the floor plans for the new dojo you know," said Reiki. They had been waiting in the back of the Sharp Edge for a half hour, waiting for Enforcer's 'contacts' as he called them.    

          "Don't worry Chi, they'll be here," said Harry. He too was growing somewhat impatient, and had to remind himself that he had only made contact with these… people last week.

          "Are you sure we could trust these people Enforcer?" asked Stacy. She seemed bored more than anything, and was tempted to take a nap right there on the table that they were sitting at.

          "I'm pretty sure that we can. Either way-"

          ***POP!***

          ***CRACK!***

          Stacy shrieked as loud sounds filled the room. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the room now occupied ten other people, wizards probably, due to their rather noisy entrance.

          "Ah, excellent. Is that everyone then?" asked Harry. 

          "Neville couldn't make it. He and the other Order members had a meeting tonight," said the red haired chick.

          "Justin couldn't make it either. Death Eater meeting I'm assuming," said a rather shy looking woman.

          "Great," said Harry. "I'll have to contact them and set up a meeting with them to see what they've learned so far." He then turned to his teammates.

          "Guys, I'd like you to meet some of my old school mates. I'd like to introduce you two to Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Longbottom, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins – Pavarti and Padma, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Cho Chang. Two other people, Neville Longbottom, and Ernie McMillan are unable to be with us today, as they are in different meetings: Neville with the Order of the Phoenix, and Ernie with Lord Voldemorts (everyone except team Fallen flinches) Death Eaters," he said. "My fellow, or I should say former now, DA members, these two are Reiki 'Chikujin' Basara and Stacy 'Bombshell' Lawler, the other two who make up team Fallen. Reiki is my second in command, so whenever I can't be at a meeting, he'll be the one you answer to. Stacy is our teams tactical specialists and will be coordinating our strategies based on the information provided for us."

          He paused to see if anyone had any questions. Seeing as no one did, Harry decided to continue. 

          "I will be deciding what roles each of you takes in this group by noting what your strengths and weaknesses are. I already have somewhat of an idea of what they are, as I also trained you in fifth year, however that was then, and some of those weaknesses and strengths might have changed, so in the next meeting, we'll have a brief refresher session after the normal meeting back at our base-"

          "Hold on, we're taking them HOME!?" asked Stacy, apparently not agreeing with the idea.

          "We have no choice Bombshell, the Sharp Edge isn't big enough or safe enough to have too many of these meetings. I'm already risking a lot by calling this meeting here in the first place. We have plenty of space to accommodate them all, and it's not as if they won't earn their keep. Which brings me to my next point."

          Harry quickly paused to clear his sore throat. "I have been recently contacting my connections within the Unreal Ministry branch as well as Alkatraz prison-"

          "Alkatraz? Don't you mean Azkaban?" asked Cho Chang.

          "No. Actually, I never really stepped foot in Azkaban. There's a funny story behind that. Remind me to tell you later. But I'm getting off track," he said, looking at the shocked and stunned faces at this bit of news. 'So they never even knew… what kind of game is Voldemort playing at here…'

          "Anyway, as I was saying, I've managed to make contact with my connections, and managed to get a rather large arsenal of all Unreal weapons, complete with an Infinite Ammunition charm on each and every one of them-"

          "I assume you have them well hidden then? Cause if the Ministry catches us with Unreal weapons, and enchanted ones none-the-less, it's good by freedom, hello Azkaban," said Reiki.

          "Don't worry about that right now, I have it handled. Anyway, the reason that I've taken so long in organizing this is because I've also been gathering some allies, mostly already retired Unreal teams, to help us in this." Harry then turned to Reiki and Stacy. "I think you two will like this, but I actually got team Thundercrash to help us."

          Stacy and Reiki goggled at him, looking in utter disbelief at the news he had just dropped on them. "Your kidding, right?" asked Reiki.

          "Team Thundercrash? The _legendary_ team Thundercrash?" uttered Stacy.

          "The very same Stacy-baby. The very same," said Harry, a huge grin on his face. He then turned to the group. "I think it's best to leave this meeting here. The rest of the information that I have is too delicate to be released here, and even though I had permission from the Ministry to have this place charmed, I'm not taking any chances. Now, I hoped that you guys all packed then?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Ginny, go and fetch Neville. Hanna, go get Ernie, and then come back here, where I'll be waiting. Chi, Bombshell, lead the rest of the group to base, then show them to their rooms. I'll call another meeting the day after next. Also, uh, Cho, do you know of anyone else in the Order ranks who would be willing to join us?"

          Cho thought for a moment before answering, "Only three. The Weasley twins, and Hermione Granger. Remus Lupin also might, but he's a vague chance though." 

          He felt anger flare within him slightly at the mention of Hermione's name, but calmed it down quickly before it surfaced. "Very well, I'll see what I can do then. Dismissed."

          Stacy and Reiki led the group of eight towards their flat while Ginny and Hanna went to meet their respective husband/boyfriend. Harry sat back down, pondering if he made the right choice by bringing them into this little game that he and old Voldie were playing. He pondered this until the girls came back with their men. Harry then filled them in on what they missed before leaving the Sharp Edge and leading them to the flat, hoping that he wouldn't regret this later.

          Albus Dumbledore sat down in his office after another long meeting with the Order at Number 12, Grimauld Place. He sighed as he addressed Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. 

          "You told me you wanted to see me after the meeting, Alastor?" said Dumbledore, in a casual voice.

          "That I did Albus. I have some… unexpected news to share with you. You see, there's this new club/bar that opened recently not too far from the Leaky Cauldron. I was in there, having me a shot or two, when none other than Harry Potter walks in."

          Dumbledore took a sharp intake of breath at the startling news. He stared at Moody in utter disbelief through his half-moon spectacles. "Are you sure it was Harry who you saw, Alastor? Are you positive it was him?"

          "Right down to the bloody scar on his forehead," said Moody.

          Dumbledore's expression was hard to read: relieved, worried, scarred, and excitement were a few of the new emotions shown on his face at the moment.

          "If what you say is true, then I must track him down and try to make contact with him, or at least send him a letter. If he truly is out of Azkaban, as well as overage, I'm sure that he would most likely be an asset to the Order of the Phoenix, should he choose to join. Hopefully, Voldemort hasn't caught wind of this, so we might just have an advantage over him now."

          He got up and went to where Fawkes was and started stroking the beautiful phoenix. "He's back old friend. He's actually back."

To Be Continued…


	6. The Training Of The Guardians

Chapter 5: The Training of the Guardians 

Pre-Chapter note: This will probably be one of the longer chapters of the story. A lot of necessary material will be covered in this, so if you're the kind that are in for quick and to the point chapters, please bear with me. If you like your chapters long, this one's for you.

          It's been two months since the meeting at the Sharp Edge, and ever since team Fallen has been training the shattered group once known as the DA in basic weapons training. They caught on quick enough, and made a lot of progress learning to use most if not all of the Unreal weapons. Harry wasn't kidding. The supply of weapons that he had received was indeed enormous: 50 of each gun, although when asked where the Redeemers were, Harry never gave an answer. And so by the end of the last month, the new team was more or less ready for the real training to begin.

          It was a late Thursday evening, finding Enforcer and Bombshell at the poolside mini-bar conversing.

          "I still don't know what we need to do to train them anymore. I say they're ready," said Stacy.

          "Ready my foot. They're still rookies with no experience, which is why I intend to keep on training them, and for that, I called in some help," replied Harry.

          "And what pray tell are you gonna do, enter them in the Tournament?" she asked, exasperated at the idea.

          "I have considered that," admitted Harry, "but it's too risky. No, what I have done is I've finished supervising the construction of an underground chamber beneath our flat. I'll use this chamber to create a supervised Tournament like arena for our own private use."

          "So then what, are we going to fight them, or are they going to fight each other?" asked Stacy in curiosity.

          "That would be the general idea, but they'll also need more variety. They can't be fighting the same people after all, and that's where our 'other' allies come in," said Harry.

          "'Other' allies. You never mentioned any 'other' allies," she said in a dangerous 'spill your guts' voice. Harry grinned evilly.

          "As a matter of fact, I have mentioned them. Do you remember when I said I managed to get some retired teams to our side?" asked Harry.

          "Yeah."

          "Well, I never told you how many in total. I have, under my command, over 80 retired teams, each with five or six members, maybe a few with three or four."

          She stared at him in disbelief, looking as if she had been winded. "Your joking, right? Please tell me your joking."

          "To continue, I also managed to get a very valuable asset to our cause as well, a little something from my contacts in the Unreal Ministry. A weapons genatron. One for each weapon."

          Stacy now had a glazed look on her face. She looked flabbergasted, almost like a fish out of water with the way her mouth was moving up and down. "But-but-but-how did you manage all of this!?"

          Harry grinned yet again. "Ah, my dear Bombshell, that is a strange story indeed. You see, many of the people in the Ministry know me personally, as I had gone to school with them. As much as I… _dislike_ working with wizards and witches again, it's necessary to meet ends in this upcoming war. So I pulled some contacts and through some… delicate perception of character and, um, some other steps, I managed to find those who where still loyal to me, or at least, in the same cause as me. One of them wound up being in the Unreal division, so it turned out to be a huge advantage. He also managed to charm all the weapons to recycle themselves through the genatron whenever the holder of said weapons is fragged or dead by the way, so we won't have to worry about anyone stealing and using our weapons against us."

          "Wow… sounds… complicated… I think I'll have to probe you for more info tonight… but not now. Now we need to get back on track," she said, resisting the urge to use her… female prowess to gain said info and getting back to business.

          "Right, the rookies. So anyways, as I was saying, I'll have the leaders of some of the teams come by with some of their members and have them compete against them in different environments, three of the most important ones being Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, and Conquer the Base. The more they progress, the more valuable their assets will be."

          "Okay, so then here's a question: why train them at all? Why not just use this small army of ours and just leave them to fight in the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked.

          "Because these guys are the only wizards that I trust, and I'll be damned if I loose them. Besides, they're all good spies for me within the Order ranks, and each give me valuable information. You see, what I want to do, is cause chaos within the Death Eater ranks, and what better way but to help out the Order incognito? We can also bust up some of Voldie's plans faster this way. Besides, it's always nice to have some legal wizards and witches in our midst, especially with the upcoming war. Their magic and healing abilities will be a necessity. Especially Ginny, who works at St. Mungo's as a medi-witch."

          "Well, that's all nice and dandy, but won't the Ministry get suspicious?" asked Stacy, some concern noticeable in her voice.

          "I've also taken care of that. I have several moles within the actual Ministry of Magic that will drive the Ministries attention away from us for the next two years. Instead, they'll be concentrating on the wear-abouts of Voldie and his cronies and the uprising of Dark Creatures."

          "… two years? Why two?" she asked.

          "It'll take a year alone just to finish training the rookies, then we need some time to organize our defenses and set up a base of operations. I'm fine with using the flat as a training ground, and no offence, but I'd rather leave my living quarters out of the fight when our time comes."

          "Wow, so we're gonna be busy for a good while then, eh?"

          "Yeah, but the good thing is that now they get to pay me back."

          "Eh?"

          Harry suddenly looked tired, and even a little angry. "Stacy-baby, the wizarding world stole four years from my life. It's true that these people are loyal to me, but I still don't trust them. Hell's, some of _them_ don't even trust me. No, the only way I could ever forgive them is if they gave me four years back. That's what some of them are doing right now."

          Stacy looked at him, a pain in her heart building up. This was one reason why she was so hesitant to let the wizards and witches stay over. She knew that this was affecting Harry on a more personal level.

          Deciding that she had had enough information for one night, she grabbed Harry's arm and drug him up. "Come on Hare-bear, it's getting late. Let's go to bed."

          It was breakfast time the next day, and the Fallen have gathered the remnants of the DA. It was the middle of the meal before Harry stood up and motioned everyone to listen to him.

          "Guys, I have some good news. I'd like to congratulate all of you for finally completing your basic weapons training!" he said, followed by some jeers and cheers.

          "Yes, yes, well done my fellow pupils. However, keep in mind that while you have finished this segment of your training, your real training has yet to begin." This was followed by moans and groans.

          "Yeah, well, as frustrating as it is, remember that this is all necessary. I'd also like to inform you that as of tomorrow, we will enter into what I like to call 'Intense Combat Simulation.' This will give you your first real taste at actual combat. I have gathered some computer simulations that will act as your opponents. They will guide you through the basic match types: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, and Conquer the Base. They will also prove for some easy target practice, to get you warmed up for the real challenge ahead."

          Harry then picked up his cup of coffee. "I would also like you rise, and join me in a toast this morning." Everyone got up and picked up their cups of coffee/orange or pumpkin juice. "Today, we toast to a newly formed Unreal team. Officially, you are respectable wizards and witches of society, some of you members to the Order, others of the Death Eaters. Unofficially, however, you have been and shall continue to be molded. Molded into the elite soldiers of tomorrow. Molded into the leaders that will take charge of the impending war at hand. Cheers, to you! Cheers, to the Guardians!"

          "CHEERS!"

          They toasted, and cheered as they settled back down to finish their breakfast. "Oh, one more thing." Everyone looked at Harry. "… take the day off." Now they started to celebrate like it was 2k3 all over again. Once they finished, Harry asked Ginny to follow him. They went out to the hall where, it was barren and quiet.

          "Listen, Gin, I have a small assignment for you," he said.

          "What's the assignment then? And _don't_ call me Gin. The only person to ever have that privilage was Ron, and if you haven't noticed, _he's not here! _"

          Harry looked like he had been dealt a low blow. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ginny, who suddenly looked extremely nervous. She tried in vein to swallow the now present lump in her throat as Harry spoke.

          "Let's get one thing clear Weasley, or should I say, Longbottom. What I have always said about _that_ still stands: I did _not_ murder Ron. He was practically my brother, and I will always think of him as just that, so don't you even _dare_ to make that accusation again. _Is that clear!? _"

          Ginny went pale at the venomous sound of his voice. She saw the pain behind his emerald eyes, and suddenly saw the truth: he really was innocent of his crimes. But before she could apologize to him, he started talking again.

          "Okay, now that that's over with, I'd like to give you that assignment now. I want you and Neville to look for those within Dumbledore's inner circle, as well as his lieutenants, then report to me with their personal information. Those are bound to be Voldemort's main targets, besides Albus and myself of course. Then I want you to observe them, and see who might be willing to join our ranks."

          "But aren't our numbers enough?" asked Ginny, some of the nervousness weaving out at the sudden business-like direction that the conversation has taken.

          "Yes, but we need some better intelligence within Dumbledore's ranks. As much help as you guys and the rest of my contacts have been, I still don't know what goes on within Dumbledore's circle. Now, from what I could tell before my… jailing, Snape was spying for Dumbledore, and was also among one of those in Voldemort's inner circle. If we can get a spy in Dumbledore's circle, then we'll also have a spy in Voldemort's circle."

          Ginny nodded in understanding. One of the most important tactics in war was to know your opponent. Any information that could be gathered from the Order on Voldemort would be extremely useful in regards to their defenses.

          "Alright then," she said. "I'll talk to Neville and see what I can do," she said, and walked away, leaving Harry to himself for a while.

          'She had to bring _him_ into it now. Just perfect… now I need a drink,' and he made his way to the mini-bar to down another bottle of Odgens.                 

To Be Continued…


End file.
